Scarlette Regen
Scarlette Regen (loosely translating into 'scarlet rain), more commonly called "Scar," was a well-known Captain for the Carceral State's Military and special forces. She never truly wanted to join the forces, but due to being born in the capital, her family's expectations, and pressure from the state, she had no choice. Odd as it was, Regen came to excel in what she did. However, her sense of justice came to collide with her duties after helping tame a rebellion in the western sector of the Carceral State, and after the affair was taken care of, she resigned from military service for many years. Her family disowned her all the meanwhile and she fell into poverty, stemming from minimal income and a drinking issue. With war on the horizon however, Regen was found by Capital Officer Rene Abendroth. It took a few threats, crafty words, and promises to get Regen to accept an offer to partake as Captain for the Red Fraction. Her time on the front has been rough, having gone against the general mission that the Capital Officer has issued on more than one ocassion (Abendroth has been surprisingly tolerant). While effecient in the name of defense and a voice against an excessive CS offensive, Regen seems to have negative attention on all sides of the field, especially from Co-Captain Antigone Nex . Youth Years (2370 - 2388) Family Time (2370-2374) The first four years of Scarlette Regen's life were spent under the watchful eye of parents that never knew a world outside of power and wealth, given that even by Capital standards they were very well off. She barely knew them, although Regen would come to remember the small variety of topics they talked about. Her mother wanted the girl to go through the CCT early and quickly as possible. She phrased it as a "character builder" and a necessary gateway to greater things, while her father explicitly stated that he wanted his child to be a loyal soldier to the state and the Imperator like he had been in earlier years like a lot of the family. She showed signs of an artist initially, as well as dissent, given that she kept on asking "why" upon mentioning that she had to go to the CCT. Her parents seemed especially eager to send her off to that place so far away and did so the first opportunity they could. Aside from being a good education, their girl would be out of their hair for nearly 13 years. Regen had a very very brief idea of what was to come, and really didn't want to go. One can imagine the discontent that came to the 4 year old 'Scarlette Regen' when she woke up in a cold bunker with people nearly double age, without having even gotten to say goodbye. The CCT (2374 - 2387) The instructors did not show a scrap of sympathy, despite her young age and her circumstances. Like everyone else she was immediately inspected for bodily defects. Due to her young age, Scarlette was obviously not up to grade with the other introductory students in muscle mass and bone mass, and augmenting her slightly proved to be rather dehabilitating. In spite of this she was still subjected to the same training, pushed to the very edge. At first the girl complained of how badly her bones ached, how bad she smelled from the sweat, but this was just laughed off by the instructors. If she was ever referred to by any semblence of her real name, it was as the unruly 'Scar' of basic, the ugliest feature. Even the students weren't so sympathetic as the instructors had said this was a form of weakness. They felt similar pain and needed some sort of vent as well, so Regen was the target of physical abuse from both the older boys and girls for quite some time. The girl was forced to fight incredibly hard against two enemies that were much larger than her. She caught quite a bit of attention at the age of seven, when she nearly killed one of the people that had persistently worked against her in previous training courses, someone three years her senior. The boy wasn't seen again after that. Regen had suspisions of what happened to him despite her young age, and thus ended up with a fair wracking of guilt afterward, taking it out on targets she ripped apart with quite a bit of precision for age. Most people didn't mess with Regen as much after that point, especially when she was put on a so-called "Officer's List" for exceeding expectations in training at the age of 10. Although much of this came from how well she did in her studying portion, the fact that she was above average in nearly every single physical test. She even proved to be an able leader, acting mature for her age to the point where some people assumed Regen was actually their age rather than 2 years their junior. She was even allowed to go on field missions with active soldiers as an intern, where many claimed she was a "great assistance." When it came to the live ammunition portion of the training against one another, Regen proved to be one of the more hesitant people. Despite this, the combat team she led ended up coming on top. This wasn't without inflicting some very bad damage to some others, however, and recieving a lot of her own in the process. The scars of glancing blows and direct impacts, many of which were from interception shots that normally would've been on teammates, stayed with her far beyond training. Ironically, it truly kicked into her nickname. The last bits of her training were arguably the most painful, as she was only given a few days recovery time and afterwards had to make up for the lost days. When graduation came around Regen reached the 'top of her class,' tied in effeciency with an older man with every hint of emotion seemingly wiped from his face. This scared her somewhat, as when looking in the mirror she came to realize that she was hardly any different. Death and the methods of dealing it were amongst the only things she knew. Her parents, whom she had nearly forgotten about, were present at the graduation. The stigma at which she looked at her barely aged parents was unmatched by anyone in the crowd. She certainly remembered them when catching sight of them- the people that only sent three letters in her entire thirteen years of training in the CCT program, most of which were the farthest thing from supportive. Main Military Career (2388 - 2401) Upon graduation from the brutal training of the CCT, Scarlette Regen had very little choice but to sign up for the military. Her family, prosporous and rich due to their loyalty to the Imperator, would not have otherwise. Regen told herself that perhaps her days in the Carceral State's Army- given the current time of peace- would not be so terrible. Perhaps she'd be able to assist the citizens. This was what kept her sane. Foot Soldier (2388 - 2395) Her time as a 'foot soldier' was short and relatively uneventful. Most often she was stationed as a guard for the various offices of the Carcerese Officers that helped keep the state in order. Despite working for the Officers, she rarely met any of them. All she saw of most of them were some of the harsh policies put into place and the strange attitudes and actions of others who worked for them. In addition, she became familiar with the Carceral State's general defenses, knowing how to work nearly every piece of equipment both ways (for "good" and "evil"). Most particularly though, she had time to hone her combat skills on the military's various simulation courses. On the side she visited citizens, albeit out of armor, learning about their thoughts on the Carceral State in secrecy. Come 2395, Regen reached the rank of Gunnery Sergeant- unusually fast as well, given that on the surface she had exceeded expectations. One rank prior she could have gone for the special ops training. Regen, however, initially rejected the state's offer to accept the more advanced training two years prior when she was a High Sergeant. She was pressured by the state more than anyone else, given that her family was very poor at keeping in contact. There was no back-up plan for Regen. Special Operations (2396 - 2401) Regen was accepted into the Special Operations program almost immediately, given her CCT background and high rank in the standard military. The augmentations given were slight, but notable, and the basic training passed rather quickly in comparison to the last 13 years of her life. Beyond that first year (2395 - 2396), the rest of the training was on the field and on the side; it wasn't anything she wasn't familiar with. Much of what she did was that of the Zweite's job- reporting on the overall content of the people and 'taking care' of those who were too outspoken. Most of the time this involved sending citizens to get a proper memory adjustment, interrogation, and very precise operations that could not be known to the public. On the side she helped train recruits for the standard army, being one of the most merciful side instructors, and set records in many of the courses. Despite working in the Capital, she didn't report straight back to the Capital Officer, but to her main representative rather than just a simple assistant as she had in times past. The amount of controlling operations she was sent on surprised her, even though she was fairly aware of what lurked beneath the surface. These operations were small, however, in comparison to what could've been a rather 'grim uprising' in 2401. This field time quickly got Regen up to the rank of Captain just in time. Suppressor of the Western Rebellion (2401) Hector Carcerous's western sector was going through severe issues. The people were unhappy, and every other Officer seemed to recognize this. Many blamed the birth of his daughter for his inability to handle the rebellion, although this was idea was quickly suppressed. If the Capital Utopia had lots of little trouble, according to Abendroth, then much more was to be expected where the Imperator's influence wasn't as heavy. She made sure that rebellion wouldn't be tolerated, going as far as to send members from the elite Capital Task Force to address Carcerous's mistakes. Regen was one of the leaders of the Elite Capital Task Force, and expected to act much like she had in the CCT. Her orders were simple: make sure that the public knew nothing of the brewing disorder, no matter what it took. Regen recognized what the Officers were implying- blood could not run in the streets, but many people had to die to "keep the peace." Nobody's dissenting ideas could run wild. She wasn't reluctant at first to fulfill those orders. It was planted in her head that these were anarchists threatening to endanger the leader that gave them sanctuary, and that this couldn't be much bigger than anything she had dealt with in the past. The Captain was wrong. The bloodshed that followed under her orders was impressive, even against former military men that had seen what she had seen before. Many of the rebels were killed. Some were given the luxury of an eternity in an uncared for prison, many others the agony of being an experiment for a cruel and mindless doctor, or having their minds so twisted that they could once more kill for the state they once served. Even eyewitnesses were taken down when it was proper; not as many as Regen had hoped were taken in for a quick mind wipe. Anyone else who was related was searched for and taken into temporary CS custody, their minds being adjusted as properly on a massive scale. The Officers were careful to keep this from getting out to other civilians and the other sectors. Regen's work against the rebellion impressed the Capital Officer, who couldn't look at the emotions beneath the surface. She was even getting ready to file a report regarding how Regen could potentially be worthy of Imperate training. This was held off, however, given the flood of work that occured in suppressing the rebellion and afterward. An Order They Couldn't Expect The Captain was left very damaged after such a display of force, unsure how to address it. She couldn't bring herself to so much as pick up a gun, or to even look at another civilian. Her guilt was extreme. Even the deaths of children were filed back to her name. Needless to say, the pain in their eyes haunted her- Regen had went against what was right and proper in her book. The idea of having nobody, seeing your own die, going against your own and having to kill- they may not have all remembered it, but Regen knew she had went through the exact same thing. Her memories combined with what she inflicted were gradually tearing her mind apart. While she had done a good job to hide it initially, almost being able to suppress some of the memories on her own, she was soon going to break. While Regen could've requested a memory wiping, given that she knew it, she opted to remember everything that was done- the Captain didn't deserve the luxury of forgetting. The break she had afterward was short. As a check, she was put onto a training course, one that was meant to 'breach the boundary between simulation and reality.' Although the children in said simulation were armed, it literally hurt her heart to attempt shooting at them. Regen did poorly on the course. Her focus was severely damaged, as all she seemed able to see were the dead ones that haunted her still. While she finished the course, she left with a "broken look" on her face with her hands shaking. Luckily for her, nobody reported the occurance. Resignation She was careful in writing her reasoning for leaving the CS military, and earned herself a reasonable discharge. Regen claimed that she wished for a "break in service," citing the need to explore other pursuits and the ability to assist the state in other way, as she couldn't do much more than she already had. Shortly after this was approved, Regen was quick to fade from the Carceral State Military's radar, ironically thanks to her training and ability to avoid detection. Disgrace to the State (2401 - 2404) Her family was not so merciful on the stressed Regen's state of mind; with whatever opportunity that recieved, they hounded on her for the decision that the Captain had made. It reached a tipping point just a month into her temporary retirement. She was exiled from the household and no longer considered a part of the prosperous Regen family. Access to their funds was denied, meaning that she had to make due on what she had. Finding odd jobs in her times on the street was difficult. Every day, she could relate many of the older faces that she saw to the pained one in her efforts of the rebellion not so long ago. Whatever little bit of work Regen could get was devoted not into her savings like a sane mind would- it went into a very nasty drinking habit that would last for well over a year. After all, pennies paid for drinks, and generosity was enough to keep her alive. Eventually, due to the luxury associated with the Carceral State's Utopia and the tight security that began to scrunitize "the scar on their society," she escaped that region of the Carceral State by the most generous offerings of the few citizens that did not know her by name. She knew better than to return to the eastern sectors, and in turn made a trek that went as far west as possible. Come 2403 she found what looked to be a permanent job as an undocumented self-defense instructor, feeling fairly content helping those without access to military grade training. However, with her drinking habit in the evenings still relatively strong, it impacted the quality of her teaching. Many recognized just how tired those eyes of hers were, and often wondered what secrets lurked behind them. At the same time some had picked up on the subtle nuances and typical physical traits that identified her as Capital blood... and very far from home. Re-Discovery (2404) Her days of "new found luxury" came to an end on a grim evening where a bunch of coincidences ravelled together. One of her older students challenged her to a spar, one in which he was easily overcome by the former military Captain. The class was brought to laughter, although Regen tried to keep this being so. Regardless of her efforts though, the young man was bitter and hated the feeling of humiliation. Also, little did she know, he had connections in very high places. One evening, as Regen was once more heading out to the bar, her student caught sight of her. He filed a false report that stated the Captain as engaging in disorderly conduct that threatened the people in the bar. His description of her coincidentally matched that of the long missing Scarlette Regen in the CS database. This wasn't realized however, until after Regen was confronted by 3 CS soldiers that emptied out the bar in doing so. Between her slight buzz and the memories colliding, not to mention defensive instinct and sour feelings rekindled seeing soldiers like the ones she once commanded in light armor, the Captain fought back. All it took was slamming ones head into the bar stand, tasering the second soldier through a gap in his armor, and quickly disarming the third by bending his arm out of place with a quick snap that sent his weapon to the ground before he was flipped over her shoulder into the bar stand. She looked over what she had done in momentary disbelief. Before carrying on further, she quickly made her way out of the bar. Her first priority was to get out of there before more troopers could respond. Regen of course knew that the best way out was the backdoor after overloading the surveillence system, so as to avoid the scrutiny of the outsiders. She had no choice but to relinquish her position as a self-defense instructor and move as far away as possible in the time she had. Regen knew this was only buying time though. This flicker on the radar caught the attention of many people, even the Capital Officer. She was able to connect the dots together: no normal woman of that description knew the style of soldiers well enough to take them down with nothing more than a simple taser and her own hands. The long lost Captain had been found hundreds upon hundreds of miles away. Red Fraction (2405 - ) Rather than deal with another direct confrontation, the weary Scarlette Regen instead had recieved a letter from none other than the Capital Officer herself. She was hesitant to accept such an offer, but realized that her choice in the matter was non-existant. Once more Regen had returned to her Capital, but on the Officer's dime, seeing just how much things had changed in her short absence. It wasn't long before finding herself in the armored walls of the Capital Officer's safehouse, observing all the things that could potentially be interpreted as defenses, as well as wondering if there was but a single weakness within them. As Rene's reputation had it, she displayed a rather lethal eloquence in their meeting, not to mention a dark demeanor that'd affect any normal person's ability to negotiate. Officer Abendroth touched upon nearly every point that Regen hoped wouldn't be touched: her desire for a purpose, reinstatement of her rank, and to recieve forgiveness for her crimes. There was also the fact that if this offer was not accepted, the probability of her being shot on the spot was nearly 100%. Regen at that point accepted the proposal of the Capital Officer to Captain the group known as "Red Fraction," as well as to help her and Officer Heckler oversee the training and final touches of this specialized organization. Naturally, no drinking was allowed during this time, and her alcoholism over time came to fade. Combat Operations Beyond training, the generalized planning of the Russian campaign, Scarlette Regen had to keep constant tabs on whatever operations went on in the RF name. She would come to participate in a majority of them rather directly, with a favorance of those that did not favor destructive tendencies. Regen recognized that the Capital Officer's general strategy of immersion and sabotage was ideal, although still quite provoking of guilt. Operations Coming Soon Operation Red Storm: The Ukrainian Campaign "Not everyone in this war is inhumane. I do not approve of all the actions taken within a mob- I nearly died to save a family trying to escape; I have the barrage of wounds to show so. But I could do no more. Do not allow yourself to fall so low." ''-Red Fraction Captain Scarlette Regen to Freedom Fighter Maria Syndrenko. Regen was called in to assist with the general CS assault once the necessary intelligence to proceed had been gathered by their agents. This took command out of Antigone Nex's hands theoretically, although Regen's stance was overlooked in the general destructive nature of the campaign through the Ukraine. Two things were meant to stick in her orders: spare the children and make any kills quick and clean. Although a majority of her men and those who heard her obeyed, a select few more than compensated. Regen was only able to stop one of them temporarily, the one who was unleashing so much led into fleeing civilians. This effort kept what would later become one of the CS's most wanted, Maria Sydrenko, alive. Since that day, Regen and Nex had been at odds. This also led to the negative attention of the Capital Officer, who had no time to fully address this due to the workload of overseeing a world campaign. She chose to see it as a small speed bump at the time. After the initial blitzkrieg, Scarlette Regen looked around as a civilian at the damages that her forces had inflicted upon one of the villages. She realized at that moment the inhumane nature of her country's conquest and longed for something to dull the pain. It was then that she also met Maria Sydrenko, one of the few survivors, who actually seemed to recognize Regen as a member of the CS rather than one of her own. This was a surprise to the Captain, although as always she hid her feelings well. Although her position was exposed, she chose not to kill this young enemy, and actually disclosed her own feelings in the campaign. The two then separating, sparing the life of the other. This instance of sparing a young adult would occur yet again with a captured enemy, whom she intentionally let escape under the guise that they were lost in a winter storm. Eventually, the second massive wave came to sweep over the Ukraine, unleashing hell upon their eastern borders in a very bloody effort on the part of the CS to pound its way into Russia. The members of the Red Fraction moved into the background of this, many of them calling back to their true allies the weaknesses of the defense. The Ukrainian Freedom Fighters combined with Russian Forces are still proving to be incredibly difficult, despite the extreme casualties on the war-ravaged eastern front. Soon Flirting With Betrayal Soon Notable Traits Soon Personality and Talents Scarlette Regen is one of the few Carcerese citizens capable of fluently speaking four languages: English. Carcerese, Ukrainian, and Russian. At the same time, she has also demonstrated an ability to adjust her accent and even vocal tone in order to fit best into her area whereas most other Red Fraction members cannot go to that extent. This is in part due to Regen's actual interest in the culture. Even before her official career as a Captain, she had a voice able to unite people and guide them with a sense of false morale. She emphasized the power of teamwork and showed just how vital it was in any campaign just like it was in everyday life. This was successful because of her ability to empathize and be patient with others, which stretched beyond just people in the Carceral State. This trait however, was noted as incredibly dangerous for someone in her line of work. Arguably, it was both her greatest strength and weakness. Despite her patience and ability to recognize the plights of others, Regen had a fairly secular sense of what was right and wrong, and due to her past experiences with the state, learned to question what they did. She was generally never afraid for her own safety when speaking up or acting on the field for the fact that she had nothing left to lose anymore and that if she only had one life to live, it would be best to live for the convenience of the population as a whole- in spite of the fact that they had not done so for her. The first, however, is now arguable due to her membership in Red Fraction. It was her ability in the combat simulations that was especially factored into Rene Abendroth's choice. She was able to make use of any weapon, find unorthadox methods to an approach, but made the standard issue "work magic" in the simulations when it was expected to give average results. It has also been demonstrated on many occassions that her knowledge of how the CS worked, her perceptive eyes, and overall tense demeanor arguably made her "hyper-lethal when provoked." Weapons of Choice -Clarence 4200 Assault Rifle: ''Lightweight adjustable fire mode rifle (single shot, burst fire, and fully automatic) of the Carceral State capable of housing tracker ammunition, incidendiary ammo, explosive rounds, or standard rounds, all of the 7.32 and 5.56 CSM calibers. Note that excessive use of the incindiary and explosive rounds shortens the life of the rifle drastically. It is also capable of accepting a myriad of attachments such as a 40 x 46 mm grenade launcher, sound suppressor, laser target assistance, foregrip, and Imperate grade bayonet. The standard magazine size is 35 rounds, but an extended magazine of up to 60 also exists. '' -M220 Semi-Automatic Handcannon: ''Multi-caliber triple barrelled handgun especially outfitted for 12 mm caliber guided munitions capable of seeking out targets. Conventional 9 mm bullets are also available for conventional close quarters combat. '' -AK240 "Supremacy" Rifle: ''Standard Russian assault rifle, capable of interchanging parts from the persistent AK-47 and 74 weapon systems and all of their varieties. It draws inspiration from the AEK style of rifles as well, and is notably more precise than the AK weapons of the 20th and 21st centuries, with hardly any sacrifices in power due to an upgrade in weapon's systems and availability of special munition types. This weapon is standard issue in the Russian Ground Forces and sees usage in their special forces. '' -Makarov Pistol: ''What's wrong with going a little old school? A relic rarely found off of Soviet grounds, this handgun belongs only to the most esteemed of officers as a sign of authority more than anything else. Category:Carceral State